Mabel's story part 2
by Mr.obviouse
Summary: Hey guys Im back with the second installment of Mabel's story. What will the future hold for our young friends, read and find out. Like with the last one, this story will start out T but will most likely be switched to M rated later on
1. The Rachel effect

(Author note)

hey guys you all have been waiting forever on this, and guess what its finally here, I do apologize, but i hit a rut, i haven't wrote much since my computer f?=%ed up, and when I fixed it, I just couldn't think of anything to write.

Rachel woke up to the the twins snoring in the bed beside her, though she had only been staying with them for a few days, she already felt like a part of the family.

'wait, i am part of the family' she thought.

she sat up and stretched her body, while in the TV, she hadn't aged much if at all and it was all so weird to her, especially having to relearn a few things, and then just to make matters worse, a day after she got there, she had almost burnt the house down trying to use the toaster oven to make Ego waffles.

She looked over at the only two family members she had anywhere near and smiled, she thought about how cute they looked together, it almost made her feel bad for lying to Mabel about flirting with Dipper, almost.

she walked downstairs and into the shop to Wendy, girl who worked at the shop who she was friends with sitting at the register.

"what up Wends?" Rachel called out.

"nothing much, you." she said.

"eh, same." she responded.

Rachel pulled up a chair next to the counter, and propped her feet up, while sitting there she thought about all the stuff she'd been Been able to do now that she was out of that horrific place. She had gone swimming(and almost drowned), drove a golf cart(and crashed it), and even lit fireworks with her cousins(until she lit herself on fire with a sparkler). While the past few days replayed in her head she realized something.

"I'm a pest aren't I Wendy." she said

Wendy looked surprised, "whatcha mean girl?" she asked.

"we'll its just, I feel like I can't even do simple things anymore, I was in that plane of existence for so long, without doing any of this stuff." she explained, "and every time I mess up, Dip and Mable have to clean it up" she explained.

"hmm, well all I can think to say is, that's what family do, they help you out through thick and thin." Wendy said.

Rachel just sat there pondering what Wendy had just said, she still felt bad, but not as much as she had before.

"sup guys." Dipper said walking into the room.

Rachel sat there oblivious to him entirely, but Wendy replied, "nothin, were just talking about life and junk."

"sounds like a party." he said jokingly.

Wendy suddenly remembered something, "Oh Dipper, can I ask you a favor?"she asked.

he smirked and said, "depends on what it is."

she rolled her eyes lightly and returned his smirk, "I just need a plus 1 tonight, the groups going out and were all supposed to bring somebody if we go."

"hmm sounds fun, whats the venue?" he asked.

Wendy bit her lip slightly, "uhh I'll tell you a little later okay." she said.

Dipper thought she was acting a little strange but he just let it roll over him, instead of worrying about it.

He waved bye to the girls as he headed outside to do a few things.

Rachel is still pondering the advice she was just given when her thoughts were interrupted by Wendy.

"Im sorry I spaced out, did you say something?" she asked.

Wendy replied, "yeah, I was just asking if you'd watch the shop for a few minutes, while I go talk to Mabel."

"yeah, no problem." Rachel said.

Wendy went quickly, almost running up the stairs to the twins room, not thinking she opened the door and stepped inside.

Mabel covered herself up with the cloths she had in her hand and walked towards the bathroom.

when she got to the bathroom she shut the door and said, "So is there something you wanna talk about or something?" Mabel asked.

"uhh yeah, and its kinda embarrassing, its about Dipper." she said.

"oh, what is it?" Mabel asked confused.

"I was wondering, because I know you have a bro crush on him and everything, but I kinda need to borrow him tonight." she said.

"borrow for what exactly?" Mabel asked.

"okay so everybody is going to the cliffs, and were all supposed to bring somebody with us, I figured I'd bring him." she explained.

Behind the door Mabel's eyes squinted, "now when you say cliffs, do you mean the place where everybody goes to Makeout?" she asked.

"ugg I knew you'd take it that way, He's just a friend, I wont try anything on him." she said.

Behind the door, Mabel let out a few silent sobs about what she was about to say, "you know what Wendy, I know that this thing with my brother cant last forever, and I know you like him anyways, so If you want, go ahead."

Wendy stood there stunned, was very mature for a girl her age to say about a boy she liked, even if that boy was her brother, "well Mabel be careful what you wish for." she said in a joking tone as Mabel stepped out of the bathroom, now dressed.

The Two girls shared a laugh about the whole thing before both going downstairs.

"well guys here it is, Chapter 1 of Mabels story part 2, Im sorry if it sucks, but I had such a hard time writing this, with it being my first sequel story, I hope I can do better for you guys in the future.

P. leave me a review, its what keeps me going at night when I know I should be sleeping LOL.


	2. What the Wendy

(Author note): hey guys, you guys deserve more chapters, and I'm trying to get them out quickly without losing quality, but it's hard)

p.s.(I don't know if you guys missed this or not, but this stories title is missing the pinecest at the beginning, and that's because, dare I say it... This one will break away from pinecest a lot, sorry if this upsets you guys, but I hope you stick with the story till the end.) and without further adu...

Mabel mulled things over for hours, thinking hard about what she was going to do, more than once she'd broken down into tears just at the thought of it, but she knew it had to be done.

suddenly Dipper walked into the room and noticed his sister laying with a pillow over her face, which she only did when she was thinking really hard about something. He decided not to bother her and just get ready to go hang with Wendy and the guy, thought it was hard to dress for the occasion, when he dident even know where they were going, so he just threw on a windbreaker and some jeans. He stepped into the bathroom to change, emerging several minutes later.

As he walked out he noticed her head was out of the pillow, so he figured she was done with quiet time, "so how do I look?" He asked with a grin.

Mabel looked up, her mouth stretched into a smile, but Dipper saw past it into her her sullen eyes. He could tell she'd been harshly upset by something or someone.

"Is everything alright, you look terrible Mabes." He said.

she tried to play it off and laughed, though very half-heartedly, "well somebody isn't cruising for a good compliment." She said referring to his first question about how he looked.

Dipper, feeling her trying to edge away from the subject quickly brought it back up, "what's wrong?, he asked with the proper amount of authority a brother ought to have.

Mabel realized she wasn't getting away from this conversation, she took it very seriously when Dipper stopped talking to her like a friend, and started talking to her like an upset brother.

she let outa deep seeded sigh, 'well' she thought, 'this isn't an ideal time, but I guess it'll have to work.

"Dipper, we need to have a talk." She started.

"About what?" He asked softening his ton with her now that he had gotten her talking.

"I've been thinking about our future together and..."

she was never able to finish her sentence because of a knocking on the door.

"who is it?" They both yelled out instinctively.

"uh guys it's me.", Wendy said, "Dipper man, what's taking so long, we gotta get going." She said.

Mabel saw her way out and pounced on it like a hungry mouse, "Dipper, you'd better not keep her waiting." She said pushing him out towards the door.

"Just so you know, this isn't over, we'll finish this later kapish." He said.

"kapash bro, now go and promise me one thing." She said.

"what's that sis?" He asked.

"have a good time, and..." She couldn't say what she wanted to because Wendy was already opening the door.

"you ready slow-poke?" She asked.

"Yeah let's go." He said walking next to her, he paused to shoot one more inquisitive glance at Mabel, before shrugging it off and continuing.

Dipper sat in the passenger side front seat of Wendy's car a Midnight blue firebird with aquamarine stripes, they hand been driveing for a few minutes before Dipper finally said something.

"so where we goin?" He asked.

"umm you know the place everybody calls makeout point?" She asked.

Dipper thought for a few minutes, he had heard of it he thought he remembered Stan saying something about it being a great place to get license plates off the backs of cars, and obviously with a name like makeout point it was probably where hormonal teenagers went to 'relieve' some of their stress so to speak.

"yeah, I've heard a thing or two." He said.

"Yeah, that's where we're hanging out." She said.

"mmhhm." Dipper said, "and your just telling me this now because?" He said.

"look, I understand if you wanna bail, I wouldn't Blame you if you did." She said.

"just like wondering why." He said not particularly upset.

"look Dip, everybody else is bringing a date, and I couldn't bail on them, just because I didn't, I figured it would be more fun to bring a friend instead of it just being me." she said.

"sounds good to me." He said shrugging his shoulders.

Wendy smiled at the fifteen year old, she loved that he was always there for her, she always wanted to be a bigger part of his life, but she had felt that would have not only been inappropriate at the time, plus she didn't think he liked her that way, that is until the shapeshifter events happened, even after finding out about his being in love with her, she still knew the age difference with him being twelve, and her being fifteen.

she started thinking, 'well, now age isn't much of a problem, it was perfectly normal for a fifteen year old to date a seventeen year old, even in a few months when I turn eighteen, it shouldn't be a problem.'

"Wendy, you okay?" Dipper asked seeing her lost in thought."

"Huh, yeah sorry about that, we're her by the way." She said.

she turned off the car and got out, quickly followed by Dipper.

They got to where they were supposed to be meeting every body, but the only two couples they say we're Robbie and Tambry, and Thompson with a local girl named Suzette.

"Yo, where is everybody?" Wendy asked.

Thompson answered her, "Nate, Lee and their dates were all rideing in the same car, but it broke down, long story short they got help, but can't make it."

That's when the four other teens noticed who Wendy had brought with her.

"yo what up dude, you never hang with us anymore?" Thompson asked.

"Yeah, sorry dude, I guess I've just been real busy lately." He replied.

"So are you guys like here together." Asked Tambry.

"yeah, why." Dipper asked.

"Dateing update, Wendy Corduroy & Dipper Pines are an item." She said, saying aloud what she was texting.

"Wait, it isn't like that." Wendy said, though she knew it was too late, Tambry could type faster than she could talk.

All the other teens rolled their eyes and smiled at their two flustered friends.

"It's okay guys, we don't care if your together, its cool." Robbie said, speaking mostly to the mor nervous Dipper, who he knew wouldn't do anything to hurt him out of malice.

"So are we gonna talk or are we gonna have some fun." Suzette said lightly dragging Thmops on towards his car.

Robbie and Tambry headed for their car as well.

Wendy grabbed Dipper's hand and half led half dragged towards her car, not out of anger, but out of embarasment.

they sat down both red faced because of the conversation they had just had with their friends, they staid quiet for a while before Dipper finally tried to break the silence.

"Wend..." He barely said his first word when Wendy grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him in close, she hugged him for what seemed like forever before bringing his head around and kissing him...

(okay guys, another chapter, plz leave your reviews and tell me what you think, I'm going to try to post something else tonight as well.)

p.s. The chapter is supposed to end like this.


	3. Wendy steps in

Hey what is up guys im here with chapter 3, I was reading a few Pm's and the reviews, and a you guys don't seem to be showing the Wendy love, this is my story, but I write it for you guys, if a lot of people don't like this I will most likely change/fix it in another chapter.

side-note/I hope you guys remember that Wendy doesn't know the twins are dating, she just knows that Mabel likes her brother.

Dipper sat there with his mouth pressed against his old crush's, trapped between bliss and feeling like he was betraying Mabel. He could feel all the frustration, the fear, the anxiety leaving their bodies, this was long overdue, but all that just made Dipper feel worse.

while he still had enough of his sanity left he managed to pull away slowly from her grasp. They both sat back in their seats with gigantic blushes on both of their faces, neither of them saying a word. A few minutes passed like seconds to them, both were in their own world, a place where they were all alone sharing it with nobody but their thoughts.

After several minutes in the dead silence, it was Wendy who finally broke it with two simple words...

"I'm sorry Dipper..." she stopped wanting to gauge his reaction, but he had a blank expression.

Dipper sat there oblivious to her and the rest of the world, he felt as if his world had been turned upside down, with a flash he realized what Mabel had meant about their future, that they couldn't have one.

In a calm tone he asked Wendy, "Hey Wendy, before we left at any point did you talk to Mabel?"

Wendy nodded, confused but ready to answer anything he asked given the circumstances.

"did you perhaps tell her where we were going?" he asked in the same low voice.

Wendy nodded again.

Dipper sighed and counted to three in his head, "Wendy, I need you to tell me exactly what she said, everything, I know she's in love with me, I know you know, so spill it!" He said behind gritted teeth.

Wendy told him everything she and Mabel had discussed.

Dipper sat still and said nothing for a very long time. "Do you want me to take you home Dipper?" Wendy finally asked.

"Please no, I don't want to be alone right now, I just... I just." He lost the will to talk, he gave up trying to stop himself, he wrapped his arms around Wendy and started kissing her.

She followed his lead confused but willing to keep going going with him. Seconds became minutes, minutes became hours the whole world revolved around those two and the mixed emotions the two teens had felt since the day they met.

Wendy pulled away and climbed into the back seat, she patted it as if saying, "come join me." Dipper did as she wanted, he got into the back with her.

"Why are we back here Wendy?" He asked.

Wendy sighed but didn't say a word, instead she pushed and slid Dipper until he was laying in the seat, and she was straddling him.

"Dip, this is hard to admit, but I've always liked you, when you confessed to what you thought was me back in that bunker, I flew a little, but I just thought it would have been inappropriate at the time with you only being twelve, I'm sorry, but now I don't know what to think ..."

"Wendy, it was... difficult for me back then, I was younger, and going through puberty, I thought it was just hormones, but when three years pass and you still can't stop thinking about somebody you realize it wasn't a coincidence you had met her." Dipper pulled her body closer to his until he could feel her breath on his cold body, he stroked her hair.

They laid like this until there was a tapping on their window.

"Alright kids it's past midnight, time to head home." Sherif blubbs of the Gravity falls police department.

Wendy and dipper quickly jumped into the front seats, she started the car and they drove off in the direction of her house.

...

Blubbs smiled as the two youngsters sped off together, he remembered when he was young.

"So Blubbs what's next for tonight." Said the slightly younger deputy Derland.

Blubbs knelt down on one knee, "what's next is this, deputy derland you've been ma best friend for ten years now, and now I hope we can be more than friends."

"What're ya sayin Blubbs?" Derland asked.

"I'm sayin Deputy derland will you marry me?" He asked.

"Oh Blubbs yes, yes I'd love to." He took the platinum ring and jumped into his 'partners' arms.

Officer Blubbs ran back to his cruiser and drove off with his new husband.

...

(Back to Wendy and Dipper)

As they drove down the road, Dipper tried to talk, after the passion wore off things were slightly awkward between the two of them. Even so Wendy focused on the road back to her house, almost forgetting Dipper was with her, she only said anything when the car stopped.

"Dipper I'm sorry, I should have never pretended not to like you just because you were younge, I should have been honest with you and with myself, I mean I went out with Robbie as a reason to justify not going out with you to myself, that day at the fair, you were so nice to me you even went back and got me that stuffed animal even after I agreed to go out with him, but for what it's worth, I'm sorry." She said.

Dipper drank in her words, he didn't know what to say, he reclined back in the car's seat and fell asleep. Wendy followed his lead, leaning back and sleeping.

(Now let's check on Mabel)

Mabel was asleep, in a Dream she couldn't quite make sense of everything was gray and looked like it was malfunctioning, she was starting to get scared when she heard a voice like nails on a chalk board.

"So your depressed and need cheering up, I think I know a guy who can help." Said the voice. She could hear it, but had no idea where it was coming from and she swore she had heard it before.

An abyss formed around her and she fell, when she finally hit the bottom a small cave appeared, she followed it until the very end when she finally found it she gasped, what she had found shocked and confused her, it made no sense, it was horrible it was deformed, it was... Bill.


End file.
